


Fatigue

by Koe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not supposed to happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatigue

“This is not supposed to happen.”

“Um. No.”

Winry yanks hard before she continues her tinkering.

“Tell him to take better care with this new one.”

Ed stares at the floor boards. “It’s never been a problem before. We just…”

“I _don’t_ want to know what you did to get into this state. I just know that you have done a lot of it. This is from material fatigue.” Winry grimaces and whacks at a stubborn nut with her wrench.

“ _Aw!_ I said I’m sorry!”

“It’s easier to fix than the fractures you used to get in your wrist, anyway.”


End file.
